A popular form of recreation in coastal areas is body surfing. The term "body surfing" generally refers to the sport of swimming with a wave as the wave breaks so as to be propelled by the force of the wave towards shore. Body surfing is preferably done with a floatation device. Small inflatable rafts and polystyrene foam kickboards have been used in the past.
Floatation devices keep the body surfer on the surface of the water, allowing the surfer to more efficiently "ride" the wave. Such devices permit a body surfer to rest while waiting for the right wave.
Generally, floatation devices used by body surfers have not provided steering or directional control necessary for steering within the tunnel of a wave. Body surfers have been denied the thrill "tubing" that stand-up surfers were able to achieve due to their greater maneuverability. The dynamic forces within the tunnel of a wave can quickly tumble or capsize a conventional floatation device. A surfer on a surfboard uses the edge of the surfboard and a central base stabilizing fin to control the location of the board relative to the face of the wave. The key to body surfing in the tunnel of a wave is maintaining control by turning up or down the face of the wave to maintain control.
Ideally, a floatation device for body surfing would be attractive, easy to swim with, and durable enough to withstand the pounding of the surf.
The above problems are solved and the objectives and advantages referred to above are achieved by the surf sled of the present invention as will be more fully described below.